


Unexpected

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Dick do when he's bored?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written as the [](http://vmwhat-if.livejournal.com/profile)[**vmwhat_if**](http://vmwhat-if.livejournal.com/) of [An Ideal Boyfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/77401). The actual what if is after the fic. Thanks to [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**starxd_sparrow**](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and [](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://delicatelight.livejournal.com/)**delicatelight** for general support. The smut is all her fault.

He sat alone in his house with nothing to do— ~~Beav~~ Cassidy wasn't around to play Xbox, and Logan, well, he was off in New York with Ronnie. That left Dick with very few options on how to amuse himself. The surf was shit around town after some huge hurricane hit Cabo San Lucas—Dick wasn’t sure how it was possible, but the waves just didn’t break.

As much as he’d told Logan that his Xbox kept him entertained, it was a lie. He really didn’t care about whatever Logan decided to do with his life, but Ronnie—she was trouble. It was only going to be a matter of time before Logan’s balls were hanging from her door and Dick lost his friend once again.

Instead of focusing on his lacking social life or Logan’s balls, Dick flipped on the television to Playboy TV and jerked off for the afternoon.

-*-

Dick’s routine started to lose its appeal—there were only so many times that he could get himself off in one day—and he still didn’t know what the hell to do with the remaining days of Logan and Veronica’s vacation. The weather reports indicated that the hurricane was still causing major problems for the beaches, and not in the awesome-I-can-surf-ten-footers way.

Slouching against his couch, Dick tried to think of something to do.

Enbom was off in Ibiza, Caz was stuck in Palm Springs with his parents, and everyone else was _too lame_ to hang out with.

As Dick focused on the negatives of Neptune, he had a revelation—he’d go and surprise Logan and Veronica in New York. It would be a better way to spend his time than sulking around his house. At least at the end of the trip, he’d have some fun, and revamp his social life.

He’d never been one for stealth, but in a case such as this, Dick was prepared for anything. New York would require his utmost attention.

The idea was planted, and all Dick’s brain could think of was how to pull this trip off well.

By the time he went to bed that night, he had no energy to take care of his aching length.

_I did not get hard planning a fucking trip to see Ronnie._

-*-

“Do you feel like we’re being followed?” she asked quietly as they walked hand in hand through Central Park.

“Not really, ‘Ronica. We’re in Central Park—there are people walking behind us all the time.”

She slapped his chest before replying, “I get that, Logan. I just _feel_ like someone’s really behind us.”

“Don’t worry,” he murmured into her ear, pulling her closer. “I’ll protect you.”

She nodded her agreement while he led her through the rest of the park.

Fifty feet behind them, Dick slinked around, dodging people as they moved through the park. Dark aviators covered his eyes, and coupled with the haircut and hat he was wearing, the pair of lovers failed to notice their friend in the horde of people walking around.

-*-

One day down, and Dick had managed to go unseen. Things were going well for him—he’d done nothing stupid while skulking behind them, and no one around him thought he was doing anything else by wandering the enormous park. New York had its advantages when it came to stalking. No need for a gun and cross hairs or any of that other shit he’d imagined Veronica using on her cases.

-*-

As the town car drove off from the Waldorf=Astoria, Dick quickly hailed a cab, trying to keep up with his friends. He’d managed to pay off one of the bellmen at the front door and found out that Logan and Veronica were heading down to SoHo for an afternoon of shopping. He needed to make sure that he found out what the couple was doing.

This trip around Central Park hadn’t revealed much. The pair were _way_ too close as they’d left the Guggenheim. Of course, Dick hadn’t paid too much attention to them while they were in the museum—that was far too intellectual for Dick’s brain this summer.

The hasty decision to follow the pair hadn’t left Dick with time to disguise himself well. He just had on a pair of faded jeans and one of his usual shirts; as the cab sped down the city, he realized his aviators were missing.

Once he arrived in SoHo, Dick meandered around the streets, trying to keep out of Logan and Veronica’s sightline while they window shopped. Constantly turning his face towards windows to avoid their stares worked well enough, until the pair entered Toys in Babeland, which left Dick with no room to hide while still wanting to regard the pair.

_This shit I have to see._

-*-

The entryway to the store left Dick very exposed. He had no way to hide from Veronica’s watchful eye if she turned around while looking around the store.

Shrugging at the thought of being caught, Dick pushed forward into the main part of the store, and tried to hide his head around the copious amounts of dildos and cock rings that filled the store. He moved towards the back and the display of costumes, trying to hide surrounded by the copious amounts of leather and mesh.

As the displays overtook Dick’s brain, he failed to notice that Logan’s eyes had found their way toward him.

“Dick?” Logan asked hesitantly.

“Um. Yeah, man,” the blond responded.

“What the Hell are you doing here?”

“Got bored. Thought I’d come and hang with you and Ronnie.” Dick shrugged as he looked at his best friend.

“You thought that was a good idea?” Veronica asked as she turned to find her boyfriend talking to someone else.

“Yeah! I was bored. Neptune blows without Logan around. No one wants to surf or play _Grand Theft Auto_ with me.”

“Thanks, man,” Logan dryly commented.

Dick tried to pat his friend on the back, but missed as Veronica pulled Logan back towards her.

“It’s true, Ronnie. Plus, everyone else left,” the blond boy retorted.

“I. Don’t. Care. Dick,” Veronica stated sternly. “You’re interrupting _our_ vacation.”

Dick ducked his head down, trying to avoid Veronica’s steely glare. “Sorry,” he mumbled a beat later.

“Sure, Dick,” she said. Veronica turned on her heel, pulling Logan as she did. The pair walked quickly towards the counter, getting ready to pay for the toys that Logan held in his hands.

Dick watched as they paid for the items and then stormed out of the store.

_Fuck!_

-*-

Dick arrived back at the hotel a few hours later after having walked through the city, trying to collect his thoughts.

He knew he’d fucked up royally by wandering in to Toys in Babeland. Now he just needed a way to make it up to them.

He called down to the concierge looking for information on what Logan and Veronica were doing for the rest of the week.

-*-

Veronica stormed back into their room at the Waldorf=Astoria, still seething at the disaster that was the party in the Meat Packing District. Logan followed closely behind her, giving her room to get out the pent up frustration she had as she still shivered from the foam party.

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the living room, blinking her eyes in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked, still a few steps behind her.

“Well, there’s…a…a chilled bottle of champagne here,” she said.

“Really?” he asked.

She moved away allowing Logan to notice the silver stand with the chilled bottle sitting in it.

“There’s a note,” he commented once he approached it.

“From whom?” she asked.

“Dick.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah. He felt bad for this afternoon. You can read the note for yourself.” Logan held the note in between his index and middle fingers, flicking his wrist towards her.

She grabbed the small note, reading what it said.

“Interesting,” she intoned before moving back towards her boyfriend. She walked towards the bottle, inspecting the label. “Looks nice,” she said quietly.

“Shall we?” he asked.

She nodded her agreement. Logan moved over towards the stand and carefully removed the bottle from the ice. The metal twist came off easily between his fingers before he muffled the popping cork with his hand.

Once Veronica had heard the pop of the cork, she moved to the room service cart and gracefully picked up the two flutes. He poured the champagne into one glass before he took a sip from the bottle. The other glass was quickly filled, and Logan raised his glass to his girlfriend. She brought hers up to his, before clinking them together.

“To Dick,” Logan chimed as the glasses touched.

Veronica just giggled before taking a sip of her drink.

-*-

Logan found his XTerra in the parking garage while carrying his and Veronica’s luggage.

“Home sweet home,” he chirped, as he finally was able to rest his shoulders, now unburdened by heavy bags.

Veronica murmured her agreement, waiting impatiently for Logan to open the doors. Once the click signaled the locks were open, she slid up into the seat, waiting for Logan to enter as well.

“Do I need to get you back home or can I sweep you away to the house?” he asked cautiously, thrumming his fingers against the steering wheels.

“I _could_ be persuaded to make a quick trip to your house,” she replied coyly.

“Good.”

Veronica simply nodded before looking over the dash to the California scenery.

-*-

One thing Dick had learned from his trip to New York was how to be cautious when trying to plan anything for Logan and Veronica. He quietly sat in his house, thinking about how best to plan out the next part of his mea culpa to Logan and Veronica before they arrived back to Logan’s house.

After the couple had stormed out of Toys in Babeland, Dick thought to purchase a few other items for his friend and his girlfriend before deciding that they were best not given to them in New York. The champagne had been warmly received, Dick had learned from a terse text message from Logan that read “Thanks.” Dick just assumed it was sent before the champagne was drained and the pair started to knock boots.

Listing any information he remembered from before Logan left for New York, Dick remembered that Enbom’s mom had been one to suggest a new housekeeper for Logan’s house. He called up his friend’s house, knowing that John was still in Ibiza, to find out who was cleaning Logan’s house.

Information in hand, Dick dialed the other number to set up his next drop off.

Logan and Veronica would have a nice surprise when they arrived back at Logan’s place.

-*-

The door clicked open following a small push from Logan. He looked around his new house again, still marveling at the space that he now called home.

Veronica barreled past him and sprinted towards the master bathroom.

“Where are you going?” he asked as her scent wafted past him.

“Bathroom!” she yelled.

Logan shook his head and sighed before following her to his room.

Finally arriving in his room, Logan stood in shock at the doorway. On his bed sat a large basket. He walked over to inspect the basket and discovered it contained a vibrator that he’d see in Toys in Babeland, among over items he’d seen around the store.

As he searched for a card, Veronica exited the bathroom and looked at him in shock.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“It seems that someone brought us more gifts from New York,” he retorted, still in shock at the contents on his bed.

“Who?”

“It looks like Dick,” he said confusedly.

Veronica walked over to him, wanting to look at the note herself. He passed the small note to her, allowing her to read it before his eyes went back to the basket.

“I guess we owe him a thank you now,” she said with a devilish grin.

“I guess we do,” Logan replied, before bringing Veronica down with him onto the bed. “First, however, we should try out some of these toys.”

With one hand wrapped around Veronica, Logan began to tear at the cellophane covering the wicker basket. Letting out a loud sigh, he pulled his other hand away to try and open the gift.

Veronica briefly huffed at the lack of contact from him, but quickly started to giggle as the basket remained wrapped.

“Let me,” she said. “Smaller fingers.” She drummed them against the hard plane of his abs before removing them to the plastic. Her body inched up his as well, trying to get a better look at the gift on his bed.

Moments later the basket was unleashed from the clear material, and her small hands began searching the purple tissue underneath. His curiosity got the better of him, and after she’d poked around for a minute, his hands joined hers in the mess.

“Watch it,” she chided as his hand danced across hers and the butterfly vibrator.

“But it’s so cute,” he snickered back, as his eyes grew wide at the toy he’d grabbed.

“You can say that because it’s never going to go anywhere near you.”

“Who says that?” he asked. The butterfly dropped onto the duvet, his hands unhooking the button of his pants before the zipper followed. He picked it back up and went towards the hem of his boxers.

“You _wouldn’t_?” she asked.

“Care to press your luck, Mars,” he shot back, hovering the object above the elastic once again.

She made a quick grab for it, only to have Logan pull it above his head. As she giggled at the game, she placed her mouth at his, tempting him.

His mouth met hers a moment later, while his hand still held onto the toy. Her tongue darted into his mouth, seeking his eagerly. Logan’s languid position allowed Veronica complete access to his body. Her hands went back to roving his chest before moving closer to his hips and boxers.

When time necessitated that they break the kiss, Veronica took a huge breath of air before she pushed his tee-shirt over his abs. His other hand rose about his head, allowing her time to dispose of the cotton he’d wore earlier.

“You’re still wearing too much,” he remarked finally as he regarded her above him.

She simply nodded before lifting her tee over her head. Making quick work her of jeans, she shimmied out of them before kneeling between his legs.

“Better,” he murmured, before he sat up on his elbows.

With the vibrator in sight, Veronica quickly moved her right hand towards Logan’s left. Too quick for her, however, Logan kept the toy pressed tightly against his palm.

“No fair,” she said with a pout.

“Who said life was fair?” he retorted.

“Stinker,” she came back petulantly.

“And for that five-year-old comment, you don’t get to play with this,” he said, opening his palm to her for a moment, teasing her.

She pouted again, and put on her best puppy dog face. As she continued her stare, she brought her hands towards Logan’s boxers and slowly dipped one hand underneath.

Grazing the top of his length, Veronica watched his face for a reaction. A low hiss escaped his lips, prompting her to gently tease the underside.

His hips bucked in response to her continued touch. She just smiled at him now.

“Hand it over,” she said coyly.

“As you wish,” he gritted out, his teeth clenched as she continued to apply pressure to him. His palm opened, allowing her small hand to grab the toy and inspect it.

Bringing it down back to his hardening dick, Veronica ran the toy around him, increasing the pressure as she moved it to his balls.

Low guttural moans continued to escape his lips, hips rising as the pressure took over his body.

“’Ronica,” he pleaded. “Won’t last longer.”

She giggled at his imploring words, just in time to bring her other hand over to him, stroking his length while the vibrator rested at his balls.

His rasped voice echoed through the room as he shuddered, coming on Veronica’s hand and stomach.

As his eyes closed for a moment, Veronica shifted from her position, finding a tissue to clean up.

“Good,” he mumbled.

She kissed him slowly, trying to bring him out of his post-orgasmic haze. When his tongue fought back with hers, she rested her hands against his abs while he grabbed her head to bring her closer.

Battling for control again, Logan rolled them over, positioning Veronica’s hips high up on the bed.

As he slid down her small frame, he teased her nipples through the lace of her bra before hooking his fingers in either side of her bikinis.

The small scrap of lace rolled down her legs moments later allowing Logan to marvel at his girlfriend.

With a wide grin, he positioned his index finger at her center, slowly moving towards her. She wiggled in anticipation, as his finger entered her at an achingly slow pace.

Her eyes pleaded with him to work faster, but his self-satisfied smirk remained in place as he continued to tease her.

Once his finger started to move against her walls, her hips bucked in anticipation. His free hand found the vibrator lying on the duvet.

His giggle brought Veronica out of her haze for a moment. Determined to make her forget what he was giggling about, Logan sped up his finger before adding another. He hissed hotly against her as he worked, lapping at her clit.

Her thrusts came faster and faster, urging Logan to stroke and lick harder and harder. His hands deftly move the small toy around towards her back.

His ministrations continued to send shock waves through her, and just as she came, the small vibrator turned on against her other entrance. The added pressured forced Veronica to cry out Logan’s name as she rode her orgasm to completion.

-*-

Dick hadn’t heard from Logan since the pair had returned from New York. He was starting to worry, but then he mused that the pair were probably _otherwise occupied_.

Turning on Playboy TV, Dick watched as two girls started to fondle each other.

His phone buzzed just as the pair was about to get down to business on screen.

No one had called, but a new message appeared.

It read, “Ronnie likes you now.”

Dick smiled and went back to watching the women on his screen.

**Author's Note:**

> My what if was : What if Dick followed Logan and Veronica to New York?


End file.
